Frilly Daydreams
by J-senpai
Summary: Armin's attempts at earning more money invoke unexpected reactions from Eren. (PWP, eremin, crossdressing, oneshot)


**Title: **Frilly Daydreams

**Warning:** Armin in a dress, beware. Also sex, not the anal-stuff this time tho.

**Summary:** Armin's attempts at earning more money invoke unexpected feelings from Eren.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of these characters and no one pays us for writing shitty fanfics. Feel free to send us money, tho.

**AN: **Eeeyyyy our first snk-fanfic! Crossdressing Armin is obviously the best way to start. Just so you know, neither of us is a native English speaker, but we did our best. If there are any Finnish words in there or the word _erenction _(Jazzy is really proud of creating that word) PLEASE TELL US since we may have missed it during editing.

Also we ran out of creativity with the title.

Sorry & thanks.

* * *

Armin rinsed clean the twenty-third coffee cup of the day. There wasn't really a point counting them, but he had to do something to entertain himself. It was an absurdly busy day in Maid Café Siná and the kitchen was smotheringly hot. Armin wiped his forehead, exhausted. The skin of his hands was red and raw from doing all the dishes. _Do it for the money, Armin,_ he told himself. He would have to finance his studies somehow and he wasn't ready go sell himself on the streets just yet. This in mind the boy steeled himself and grabbed another plate.

His manager, Hanji, stormed into the kitchen. Armin could see her stress levels were through the roof again. Hanji was a woman with a big heart and a lot of enthusiasm, but she took her job so seriously it was kind of scary.

"It's just no good," she exclaimed. "The customers are clogging up the entrance! Why must people get sick at a time like this? We need extra staff."

Connie, who was just finishing a parfait, shrugged his shoulders.

"Well at least we're good here in the kitchen."

Hanji's glasses had been covered in steam so she took them off and wiped them to her apron. As she put them back her eyes landed onto Armin, who looked at her worriedly.

An ominous gleam appeared into his manager's eyes. Armin swallowed.

"Hey Armin," Hanji said softly and creeped closer. "Say, you wouldn't mind a little bonus, right?"

Armin smiled at her nervously as Hanji measured him from head to toe.

"Um… No that would be… Why are you asking?"

"I just had the greatest idea."

* * *

In a nearby library, Eren groaned and planted his face onto the book. "I'm hungry. Let's go grab something."

Mikasa sighed and gave up on trying to rescue Eren from dropping out of college. "Where do you want to eat?"

Eren pondered it for a bit. He was tired of junk food, as cheap and fast as it was, but what other options did they have? There was always the maid café his boyfriend Armin worked in. Eren had never visited it, since Armin had told him not to. _It's kind of expensive and I wouldn't be able so see you from the kitchen anyway, so don't bother,_ he would always say, rubbing the back of his head nervously. However their other friends Connie and Sasha worked there too, so with a bit of luck they might be able to get something on the house.

"Let's go to the maid café."

"The one where Armin works?"

"Yeah. He'll come to our home after his work anyway, so it can't hurt if we wait there for him."

Mikasa shrugged indifferently. "Maid café it is."

"Well, let's get going then!" Eren yelled, earning annoyed looks from the people near them. He quickly put his things in the bag and impatiently waited for Mikasa to do the same.

It was only a ten-minute walk (Armin had really been lucky to get such a convenient job) and soon enough they had reached their destination. Maid café Sináwas a remotely new place, trendy but cozy. You could hear from the outside that it was packed for lunchtime. Eren and Mikasa waited for their turn for a while at the door. Eren caught sight of Sasha, who was serving tables. He waved at her and as the brunette recognized Eren her face lit up. Instead of coming to them she hurried somewhere.

Soon a soft, familiar voice to their right said:

"Welcome home, masters."

A girl dressed in a cute maid outfit was bent over in front of them. Eren noticed immediately that she had a shoulder-long, golden hair just like-

"Oh, hi Armin," Mikasa said casually.

Eren felt like his eyes would fall out of his head.

"Oh! It's you guys!" Armin smiled sweetly, folding his hands in front of him. "You could have let me know you're coming. Here you go," he handed them wipe towels and menus.

"Follow me, please!"

Mikasa had to tug Eren from the sleeve to make him move. Armin showed them to a table in a corner, a little bit aside from all the hassle.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Eren got hungry and we thought about eating something. Isn't that right, Eren?"

"...Eren?"

The boy never answered. His brains were trying to get hold of the situation and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Armin. In a dress. Armin in a dress.

"Ouch! Why the fuck did you hit me?"

"You weren't paying attention," Mikasa answered dryly and opened the menu like nothing had happened.

"Eren, are you okay? You seem a little red…" Armin observed and tilted his head a little.

Eren just managed to nod.

"Well, I'll give you guys some time to decide, let me know when you're ready to order," Armin said cheerfully, nodded his head at them and turned to take orders from other customers. Eren hid behind his menu and observed his boyfriend from behind it. When he was sure that Armin was far and busy enough not to notice him he lowered the menu and let his eyes roam over Armin's form. He was wearing a traditional French maid-outfit and knee-high, black socks. There was even a cute white bow on his head.

Eren had always been aware of the fact that his boyfriend wasn't from the most muscular end (and that's how he liked him anyway), but somehow now that Armin was wearing the frilly dress it even highlighted his huge eyes, fair skin, petite figure and slim waist. Eren's face heated at the thought.

He slammed the menu onto the table.

"Isn't anyone going to mention that Armin is working in a dress?!" he blurted. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"How perceptive of you."

"Mikasa! He's wearing a dress! _A dress_!"

"I can see that by myself, Eren."

Eren glanced over to Armin and _holy shit _he was bending over a table, trying to get a plate from the other side of the table, and the hem of the dress was getting higher and higher and…

"Don't even try to deny that you don't like what you see."

"I never said so."

Mikasa gestured Armin back to their table.

"What will you have?"

"Can I have you?"

"Eren"! Armin yelled, face covered in a deep blush. His boyfriend wasn't the most subtle flirter in the world.

"I'll have a caramel latte and a strawberry tart, please," Mikasa mumbled, clearly trying to hold her laughter. Eren pointed the first item he saw on the menu without taking of his eyes off Armin for a second.

"Really, Eren," Armin sighed, "you're going to order takoyaki? You hate it."

"Everything's fine as long as you feed it to me," eyebrow wiggle.

Armin sighed and turned away from his dorky boyfriend with his terrible pick-up lines.

"I'll be right back with your orders."

Armin left and Eren's eyes stayed glued to him till he disappeared into the kitchen. He stared at the spot where Armin had been until Mikasa's phone started to ring - her ringtone was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne - and Eren turned to look at her as she answered.

When the call ended Eren played with the hem of a tablecloth and asked, "Who was it?"

"Just the coach. Change in plans, apparently I have practice today. I'll eat quickly and leave."

"Okay."

Mikasa had been doing judo for ages and she was great at it. Like, really great. Eren felt bad for anyone who ever tried to fuck with her.

Armin arrived soon after with their orders and placed them in front of his friends. Mikasa started to eat hastily, which earned a confused glance from Armin.

"I got practice."

"Oh. Remember to kick Annie's ass, then."

Eren's eyes were once again wandering, and with a sigh Armin hit him in the head gently before leaning down to put sugar in his boyfriend's tea. The thing was, the dress was designed for girls and because Armin lacked boobs the upper part of the dress was a little loose and it showed Armin's chest. Eren was ashamed to admit that he looked hot. Yes, thoughts of Armin working in a maid café had crossed his mind before, but seeing the real thing in front of him… it was great.

It took all his willpower tear his eyes off Armin as he started to eat - now regretting his choice of food. Some more customers were waiting at the door, and Armin excused himself to lead them to the empty tables.

"I'll leave now. Eat this," Mikasa said and pushed her leftovers of the tart over to Eren, who had only eaten about one third of his food.

"Don't kill anyone."

"I'll try."

Eren gulped downthe leftovers and finished his tea and leaned back on his chair, looking at other tables and eyeing people. He saw Armin approaching, carrying empty plates on his hands. He grabbed the hem of his dress when he passed by and earned his attention.

"Can you take a break and come sit with me?" He asked, trying to look miserable enough to get Armin to stay. The look on his face was too much for Armin, who laughed quietly.

"I don't know exactly what you tried to accomplish with that, but yeah, I think I can take a break now that Krista came to work. I'll just take these to the kitchen," Armin gestured the dishes.

Armin was back soon enough. Eren looked with amusement as he smoothed the hem of his dress down as he sat. It was interesting how naturally the little feminine gestures worked for Armin.

"So. You never mentioned you do the dishes in crossdress."

Armin looked down to his lap blushing.

"I wasn't lying to you Eren, I swear I did do the dishes up to now. We just happened to have a shortage of waitresses today and Hanji…"

Eren nodded in understanding and leaned a bit closer over the table.

"Do the customers realize you're a guy?"

Armin's blush deepened even more.

"Not all of them I think, though some of them keep staring at me. I don't really mind wearing this. I mean, it looks alright on me, right?" Eren smirked. His foot moved under the table to caress Armin's, making the other jump a bit.

"I think it looks sexy."

"I could wear a trash bag and you'd still say that." Armin's leg moved against Eren's.

"Because it's true."

They chattedfor awhile, talking about everything that came to their minds. The time flewby quickly, and in the end it took one stressed Hanji to get their conversation to end.

"Armin, back to work! Something came up, you're in charge now. You can close the place an hour earlier, but remember to tell the customers about that. Also kick Connie and Sasha out before they 'accidently' eat all the food. Again."

"W-wait Hanji, why am I-"

Hanji left before Armin words reached her, and a loud yell of "Good luck!" was all she said before running out of the café.

"Well, maybe I should get going then," Armin said and gathered the empty dishes from the table. Eren quickly dug up some money from his pocket and paid for the meal (Mikasa had made it his treat, that sneaky bastard).

"We'll meet at your place, right?"

"I think I can wait for a while here," Eren answered and got up, "I'll go talk with Connie in the meanwhile." He placed a small kiss on Armin's lips and headed to the kitchen, a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Eventually Sasha ended up eating all the café's chocolate cookies before Armin managed to throw her and Connie - who hadn't actually eaten anything because Eren was keeping an eye on him - out after the dishes had been done and the café had been cleaned.

"I'm pretty glad that Petra comes back to work tomorrow," Armin sighed as he wiped the counter, "It's not like I feel uncomfortable in this dress, but it is much more comfortable to wear pants. All this lace tickles me from weird places.

"I can believe that," Eren said as he leaned on a table. Armin turned his head to give Eren a faint smile.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying it."

"Definitely."

"Say, Eren," Armin's voice was suddenly thoughtful, a bit careful. "Do you like it because it makes me look like… you know, a girl."

For some reason Armin, who was now facing the other way, seemed worried. Eren pushed himself away from the table and strolled over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around his waist from behind. It felt funny now that there were all the skirts and layers of fluffy fabric between them but Armin's pleasant scent was the same as always. The blond tensed up first and then relaxed, leaning slightly to Eren's chest.

"I like it because you're pretty. As always, but now even more."

Armin spun around and swatted him with a rag. "Don't call me that!"

Eren, still laughing, pushed his lips on Armin's. It was an efficient and luscious way of making the other quiet.

"You can't use that every time you feel the urge of silencing me," Armin whispered as they ended the kiss. Eren only smirked before leaning in Armin's lips once again, putting his hand on the other's neck and pulling him closer.

"I can try."

Well, Armin had no objections to that. Eren gently lifted him to sit on the counter and then, while sliding his hands lightly over Armin's thighs, sucked on his lower lip. Armin wrapped his hands behind Eren's neck, fingertips entangling intothe strands of brown hair. Their tongues met and both boys let out moans, deepening the kiss even more. While Eren's hands still explored the skin under the skirt, Armin's hands went to lift the other's shirt up so that he could feel Eren's abs - all those years of football practices had paid off.

Eren encouraged Armin by dragging him closer and letting their growing erections touch lightly, earning a small, shaky inhale from the blond. When they had had their first time - it happened in thelocker rooms after Eren's practise - Armin had been really shy about touching Eren or letting him see him naked. They had gone a long way, and now it was a completely different deal.

"I could swear that you really enjoy this," Eren said and placed wet kisses all over Armin's neck while he tormented the other with slow thrusts of his hips, only putting a small amount of pressure between them.

"Ere-ah! Eren we can't. I… work… here," Armin tried to resist while spreading his legs even further. In reality he knew that when Eren got _into the mood_ stopping him was nearly impossible.

"It's not fair that you look that good in that dress," Eren panted, "I really can't control myself. Please, Armin?"

Feeling his own arousal between his legs, Armin had to give in.

"Just… Let's not make a mess this time, okay?" Armin said, thinking back to that one time when they had done it in the kitchen of Eren's house, and his guardian Rivaille had seen all the whipped cream and melted chocolate before they had time to clean it up. Long story short, they had spent the whole weekend cleaning the entire house to gain Rivaille's forgiveness.

"Yeeeah, that sounds like a good thing to do," Eren mused, remembering how sore his hands had been for weeks after that. He pulled a condom out of his back pocket. Armin stared.

"You seriously take those everywhere, huh?"

"Shut up. You should have seen Rivaille's face when he did the laundry last time and I forgot to take these out. This is better be worth it."

Armin giggled at the thought while Eren fiddled with the packages. He then lifted the hem of the dress up and…

"Is that girl's underwear?"

"Could be. Can you stop staring and continue?"

"Oh, yeah," Eren said absently and crouched down, motioning Armin to stay still. Armin leaned back as Eren lowered the pantiesand torturously slowly put the condom on.

"Could you - ah - be any slower?" Armin whined, closing his eyes. He was a little ashamed that only a slight touch was getting a reaction out of him, but it didn't seem to bother Eren - on the contrary the sounds leaving Armin's mouth only made him grab his own organ through his trousers.

"If that's what you want, but considering those sounds I think that's not the case," Eren said and lowered his face, which got Armin to spread his legs wider.

Eren had been with Armin long enough to know what turned the other on. He started off by taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it firmly. Then he traveled the length down, leaving little kisses on his way. He used his other hand to handle with his balls, which got a high moan out of the blond. Eren hastily removed his hand to open his belt, letting out a relieved hiss when he finally got his hand inside and stroked his painfully hard cock. Armin's chest heaved up and down as Eren started tobobble his head while moving the hand on his dick to the same rhythm.

Armin was on the edge, but Eren had decided not to let him come yet - he had learned couple of tricks while watching porn, and he really wanted to use them. Catching Armin's eyes, he slowly took his penis in as far as possible and moved his hands from the balls to the base of the blond's cock. Trying to remember what he had learned about pacing, Eren started with five slow bobs, then moved to four slow bobs, one fast, then three slow and two fast and so on. By the time he had reached five fast ones Armin was reduced to a panting mess, anticipation building up in his stomach.

"Y-you have watched porn again, haven't you?"

"What can I say, I do my research," Eren said, giving Armin a moment to breathe before diving back in.

"Eren, just to warn you, I'm about to.. A-ah!"

Eren pulled his head back with a slick noise. Normally he would have swallowed (Armin said it was embarrassing, but Eren knew that secretly he liked it very much) but because of the condom he couldn't do it this time.

"Oh god Eren," Armin moaned in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Eren rubbed his own erection. He was so close!

"Eren, let me help," Armin said as he sat up and removed the condom, throwing it in a nearby trashcan. He would have to remember to take the trash out; leaving the country would be the only option if any of his workmates found out.

"Don't move," Armin breathed out, pressing his lips on Eren's ear. The brunet nodded and Armin's hand traveled up his thigh, resting near his dick, earning a grunt from Eren. Armin lifted his boyfriend's chin up and brought his lips near his as his hand went to grab Eren's erection. As Eren breathed out Armin kissed him, pushing his tongue inside and taking control of the situation, palming and jerking Eren off the way he knew would bring the other one to his release.

"I love it when you have confidence in yourself," Eren managed to say between their heated kisses. He was really close now and he moved his head between Armin's neck and shoulder, biting down and panting that he was coming soon. Armin gave a couple of rough jerks before he felt hot liquid on his hand. He made sure that any of it wouldn't get on his dress - he didn't want to get into a situation where Hanji would know what they did.

"Did the dress really get you so turned on?" Armin asked, amused. He could detect a faint blush covering Eren's ears as he lightly sucked the spot he had just bit.

"Yeah."

"Heh. Help me to clean up."

After washing the bodily fluids quickly off the boys finished cleaning up the place. Eren insisted on following Armin into the changing room, where he peeled the dress off with the other maid accessories. Meanwhile Eren sat on a bench and watched his boyfriend with a wistful expression.

"Say, Armin," he muttered, "do you think you get to keep that outfit?" Armin huffed.

"No, it's property of the café."

Eren stood up and wrapped his arms around Armin's bare waist. "I see."

"You seem oddly okay with it."

"Well I know what you're getting for this Christmas."

"Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't dare to buy a maid dress."

"Viva la online shopping."

* * *

About a month later Rivaille was rinsing the bath tub clean when the doorbell rang. It was a package delivery. He was mildly surprised the cleaning appliances he had ordered just a day before had arrived so quickly. Without giving it any more thought he sliced the package's tapes precisely open with a box cutter.

The short man stared dully at the small, lacy dress inside. It even came with an apron and a headdress. Slowly he folded it and put it back down. _That shitty little brat._

Rivaille took a deep breath, acknowledging the fact that the walls were thin and their neighbours were home:

"Eren, your porny maid-outfit is here, do you need me to wash it for you?"

* * *

**AN:** Rivaille is the worst mom ever. You know the type of mom who asks you if you're masturbating in the shower because it takes so long. Poor Eren.

We're running out of ideas at the moment so any prompts are accepted and appreciated, be it certain pairings, genres or kinks. We can write about Free!, SnK and K project.

The cover art was provided by Jazzy. Hey, it's still better than our first idea (=adding Armin's face on some porny maid-picture via Paint).

Thanks for reading, peeps!

~ Jazzy & Janice


End file.
